Katniss Stay With Me
by TwilighterObsessed
Summary: Follows all the Hunger Games loosely. Katniss is distraught over them being reaped. Set before and after the games. Mature content. "Take me. I …I don't know if I love you, but I do like you. I like you a lot. Just…comfort me. Make me forget." -Katniss Everdeen
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. I own nothing**

Before the reaping, I was a normal guy. I kept to myself at the bakery. I didn't have many friends, but I chose that. If you have friends, they go to the games. I learned that when I was 10. My first and last best friend was reaped. I remember crying for days when he was slaughtered close to the beginning. From that day on, I promised myself that whoever went, I wouldn't watch. It was torture and it was what the Capitol wanted.

I watched Katniss sitting near the tree, head in her hands. She looked horrible. I remembered the last time that I saw her there. It was when I threw her the bread. I received the worst beating of my life from my mother that day but it was worth it. I couldn't bake for days. She then beat me again for that too. It didn't matter to me because I had a crush on Katniss since forever. I couldn't see her die.

I looked behind me, my mom was sweeping. I hid one of the extra mini buns I had baked in my pocket. Cleaning up my mess and placing the pan in the sink, I headed towards the door. "Bye Mom. School will start soon." She grunted a goodbye and I dashed out the door. It seemed to be stupid as hell of me to go to school the day before the reaping but it would keep my mind off of tomorrow.

I walked closer to the tree. I stepped on a twig, the sound bringing Katniss to life. Quickly, she grabs an arrow and almost shoots me. "Oh, Peeta!" She is so startled she drops her bow. "I'm sorry…"

I let out the breath I was holding. "Remind me to announce my presence next time…from my house." I joked. She smiled and I fished the bread from my pocket. "I had a few extra so…"

"I can smell it from here. Cheese buns?!" Her excitement delighted me, and my heart fluttered.

"Yea." I smiled shyly.

"They're my favorite you know." _Yes, I know._ She sniffed the bun before taking a huge bite. "Oops, sorry again." She laughed grabbing the bun from my hand before eating it this time. If she only knew how much she was killing me. I swallowed, wishing I was that cheese bun. Shaking my head subconsciously, I chuckled.

"You going to school today?" I wanted to see her more. We have one period together. My favorite class, Music. It's where I was able to hear Katniss sing for the first time and where I gave her my heart.

"Nah. I'm going hunting with Gale." _With Gale…Gale…Gale…_

"Good luck." With that, I turned and walked away, leaving a very stunned Katniss. I may be a nice guy but I didn't like to share and whether Katniss knew it or not, I loved her. And she's mine. Fuck you Gale. She's all mine. Jealousy sucked.

* * *

Closing up the bakery I sighed. Looking towards the tree, I noticed Katniss again. This time she was walking down the street. I frowned. It was almost 10PM and she was out and about. My parents were already sleeping and I had just sold my last breads to the Peace Keepers. I was still upset from earlier, but worry for her stopped me from closing the door. Slipping out, I ran up to her.

"Katniss, go home. You can't get caught out here. You know we have a curfew." I touched her shoulder softly.

"Peeta?" She turned and blinked. The smell of liquor hit me. She was obviously very drunk.

"Really Katniss?" I hissed. She tripped and almost fell. Scooping her up, I saw no choice but to bring her into my home as the bell chimed 3 times from the square. The Peace Keepers sound of marching came closer and they marched past, just as I shut and locked the door.

Luckily for me, everyone's rooms were on the top floor. I chose to stay in the back room of the bakery. I was thankful for that. It was easier to sneak her out when I had to. She was sleeping peacefully, crazy enough. This girl, I chuckled slightly annoyed. Placing her on the bed, I pulled the cover over her. She stirred and grabbed my hand.

"Hey." Her slurred words were soft.

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Get in and hold me…Please?" I knew that was the drunk scared Katniss talking. She would have never asked me or anyone else for any such thing. I obliged her, scooting under the covers and scooping her close to my chest. My heart was beating from the closeness of her. "I'm terrified of tomorrow."

"You won't get reaped Katniss. I promise." She lifted her head up and kissed my lips. I froze. This wasn't happening to me right? She wouldn't kiss me, a baker's son. A nobody. I hesitated since she had been drinking. It was the liquor talking, not my beloved Katniss. I tried to pull back but a hand gripped my shirt, and the other in my hair. Her mouth was soft and tasted sweet. _Katniss, you keep killing me._

This is wrong. So wrong. She doesn't know what she's doing but I couldn't help responding to her mouth. It was frantic and she was warm. Her tongue flicked against mine. She broke away to catch her breath, face flushed. Her lips were swollen slightly from kissing. She moaned and attacked my mouth again. I was starting to get very turned on.

"Katniss, let's stop…" I whispered.

"Touch me." She whimpered, pulling my hand to her breast. "Make me yours."

"Katniss! I can't. If I make love to you, I want you to be sober." I take my hand away and push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't like girls from the Seam huh? You're better than me?" She vehemently whispered.

"It's not that." I gave back to her just as angry.

"Not what your mom says." Animosity flared in her drunk eyes as her head lolled to the side.

"I don't care what she says. It's not true."

"It is true. Any Seam guy would have loved to be in bed with me. Gale would have fucked me but I chose you! Was I wrong?"

Shocked, I laid there. _Gale would have fucked me_. _Did he fuck you Katniss?_ I was so disgusted. "Time to go home. I'll take you." I growled. After getting up I threw a coat at her. "Put that on, so no one can tell you're a girl. Since you want to have sex so badly, someone might oblige you."

She blinked at me, sobering some. "Peeta, I- "

I cut her off. "I'll wait for you outside…"

* * *

"Peeta!" Prim, Katniss' sister, ran up to me. "Did something happen between you and Katniss?" She looked concerned.

"Nope." I was more irritated than I thought I would be.

"I just...well she came home late...and drunk...I mean...I know you brought her home, I just thought..."

"As far as I know," Emphasis on the I, "she's still…pure." Relief flooded her face.

"Thanks." I nodded and she gave me a peck on the cheek. "Good luck."

"You too." I mumbled as she ran to her place in the crowd.

 _Everything happened so fast after that day. The reaping where they had called Prim's name. Katniss volunteering for her and my name being pulled. It was bittersweet my love. It followed us into the games. We both almost lost our lives but were saved by Katniss' brilliance. I wasn't sure if her love for me was real or not. Maybe it was just a show. After all, that's just what The Hunger Games was. After we got back, Katniss never talked to me. It had been 2 long weeks. I never saw her despite her living very close in the Victor's Village. My nightmares plagued me and I often spent my night tossing and turning. Surviving the games was one of the worst things that could happen. I almost preferred to be dead._

I gasped for air, as I sat up, looking around in the dark. I was safe. Shivering I heard the screaming still of one of the Careers. Shaking my head, I lay back down. That was the tenth dream this night. All of them were of the games. I heard a shuffling close to me and I grabbed my knife from under my pillow.

"Who's there?" My voice tried to sound threatening but it was shaky.

No answer and I clutched my knife to calm my nerves. I didn't really know how to use it besides in cooking, but I was strong. I'd find a way to win. I squinted in the dark, catching sight of a light blue gown. A woman? Why would a woman be in my home? She bumped into the edge of the bed. I noticed she was crying.

I turned on my lamp. "Katniss?" I probably was still dreaming. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Peeta, Peeta..." She was panicking. That I could tell. I felt the same way. Hiding my knife, I hopped out of the bed and hugged her to me.

"Shhh, shhh. You're safe, with me, in my arms. You're safe Katniss. We made it out of there. Thanks to you."

"I killed people Peeta! Kids. Like us." She said the last part in a fit of tears.

"I know. You're safe. Nothing like that will happen again. I promise."

She sniffed. "You promised I wouldn't go into the Games."

I laughed. "No, I said you wouldn't get reaped silly. And you didn't. Trust me?" She nodded. "Good, go, get some sleep."

"Peeta…" She wouldn't look at me.

"Hmm?"

"Take me. I …I don't know if I love you, but I do like you. I like you a lot. Just…comfort me. Make me forget."

I couldn't believe that she was asking me for that again, sober. Well I sure hope she was. Last time this ended in a disaster. Even the kiss in the games failed badly. It ended with my heart being torn out after. I stared at her eyes. She was determined. I swallowed hard. What if she regretted it? What if she wanted to be with Gale? Even IF she did, why would she be here with me then?

"No Kat-"

My words stalled in my throat. Before me, Katniss stripped herself of her gown. She was naked underneath. I don't know why I hadn't noticed that before. I couldn't help my body's reaction as she started to awaken a stirring in my gut. I had never seen a woman naked. I never wanted to see one naked, besides Katniss. Here she was in front of me in all her beauty.

How the hell could I say no now?

 **Thanks for reading. Review please if you want me to write more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. I own nothing –short smut chapter. You have been warned.**

We had been making out for ten minutes and half of me wasn't that eager to go any further. I had doubts. Was she really needing me? Did she really want me? Or was this just like in the arena where she used me to make herself feel better. Used me to survive. The other half couldn't get enough of her kisses or her moans. Couldn't get enough of the way I fit perfectly between her legs. Or the way she bucked against my erection while we made out.

"I can't." I breathed against her cheek.

"Peeta…" Her voice sounded sad and lonely.

"Let me please you tonight. If tomorrow you want me, truly want me, come back." She stared at me undecided.

Pulling my shirt over my head I threw it to the floor. I didn't really know what I was doing. I was Mr. No Experience over here. All I had to go on was what my brothers told me about the girls they had been with. It was no different, except I wanted to make love to Katniss.

I kissed her slowly on her lips, licking them before delving my tongue in her mouth. Her lips parted a little wider at my exploration. I could never get sick of the taste of her mouth. It always had a hint of honey. I had her panting in minutes. Hopefully that was a good sign that I was a good kisser.

I moved down to her neck, and I found that was a very sensitive spot. She whimpered and moaned and lightly thrashed around against the pillow as I sucked, licked, kissed, and nibbled her neck. Hard enough to elicit pleasure but not enough to leave any marks.

Further down, cradling a breast, I licked the harden nub there. Slowly at first. Her moans sounded more desperate and that encouraged me. I bit her nipple lightly and pulled. Her back arched, catching me off guard. Did I hurt her? "Katniss, are you OK?"

Her heavy with pleasure eyelids opened then and I could see she wasn't in pain at all. "Don't stop Peeta...Don't stop." Her voice was light but wanton. I returned to worshipping her breasts. They were full and beautiful. Hell, everything on Katniss was. My hard-on ached the worst I had ever known. I needed some relief.

I shifted against the bed, at least it was something. I groaned onto her nipple as I sucked it, a little harder this time, before I tended to the other. Her hands were lightly on my hair as I kissed down her smooth stomach. She was going to be the end of me. I wanted to take all I said back about waiting until tomorrow.

I kissed and licked the skin around her hips, and gave little bites to her inner thighs. I teased her before I got to the part I wanted to taste the most. Her legs parted on instinct as I settled between them. Her breathing sounded harsh in the quiet room.

At that moment, I took the time to really study Katniss. This view of her was amazing and my penis throbbed. Her womanhood was completely shaven. I didn't count on that at all. She didn't take me as the preening type, but it was beautiful. Her lower lips were slightly puffy from want, and her clit was swollen. Jesus. She was so wet. I held her legs open and took my first taste of her. My tongue darted between her lips and I gave a slow, sensual lick. We both moaned at the same time. She was fucking delicious.

Her hand gripped my hair as I swirled my tongue around the inside of her nether regions folds. The smell of her was sweet and I wanted more. Becoming bolder, I thrust my tongue inside her. Eliciting the most lustful noise from her. She arched her back and her grip on my hair tightened. It was a welcome pain.

After a while, her legs began to shake and she started to whimper. She was almost giving me a headache with how tight she was pulling my hair. "Oh…Oh! Peeta! There!" She was calling my name in a sexy desperate way. Her screams became louder and I knew the exact moment when she let go. I came too.

As she panted, gaining her composure, I was dumbfounded. How did I get off just from this? Because it was Katniss. And she was live and in flesh, not just in my dreams. Her breathing was ragged in the air. I kissed her forehead and went to change out of my sticky mess.

After, a few minutes I returned to find my bed empty. Damn.

* * *

The next night Katniss didn't come back. I woke in the morning antsy and I just needed some reprieve from my dreams. I couldn't get her out of my head…those moans. I couldn't get how her naked body was splayed across my bedsheets, all for me. I kicked off my covers in frustration and I stared at my raging hard on threatening to rip open my boxers.

Ok, an over exaggeration, but it felt like it. My hands slipped under the band of my boxers so I could release myself from them. I hissed as the feeling brought me close to the edge. I had to calm down or whenever I did get with Katniss, it would be over in a few seconds. I was probably hard all night. Shaking my head, I wrapped my hand around the base of me. I started with full palm strokes. Biting my lips, I let out a deep groan.

I wanted to prolong my orgasm a little bit but my body wasn't having it. My hand was pounding away at my super stiff rod. I began to feel the familiar swirl in my gut and I abandoned all hope at waiting. I need to assuage my needs. As if to help me, once again, my mind ventured towards Katniss. I heard her scream in orgasm and I went. I came, and hard. All over my hand, all over my stomach, all over the bed.

"You see; this is why I stay drunk Effie." I heard the drunken slur of none other than my mentor, Haymitch.

"Oh, my word!" I heard the shriek of someone as they shuffled from the room. Grabbing my comforter, I threw it quickly over my lower half.

"It would help if you two would knock." I angrily stated.

"Humm, but then we would miss all the show. Effie seemed to enjoy it more than anyone, huh, Effie dear?"

"I certainly did not!" Her voice was more high pitched than usual.

Rolling my eyes, I wrapped the blanket around me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Why are you two here?"

"Well, first, get dressed lovebird," He tossed my pants at me. "Katniss is in trouble."

I sighed and took a deep breath. When isn't she?

 **Thanks, review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. I own nothing –**

"He WHAT?!" My heart raced inside of my chest as I panicked. "How could she be so stupid?" I was almost angry now. If I hadn't had Haymitch holding me back, I probably would have run across the yard to her house and kicked in the door. I am sure if I tried hard enough it would be easy to throw him off but he hadn't done anything to me that warranted unnecessary violence.

"Calm down lover boy. It was just a smooch." He tried to soothe my gaping wounds. "It could get back to the Capitol but it probably won't."

" _Just_? This _could_ get back to the Capitol? He will ruin everything!" I thrashed against his hold, which felt very easy to break from if I wanted to. I would have but I was scared of what I would do. For the first time in my life I was really angry because Katniss was mine, and he had no business putting his lips on her. She had no business letting him.

And that was it, that thought right there, that's all it took. With a roar I ran forward, catching Haymitch off guard. "Wait a damn minute." I heard him say, but by then I was free and already to her door. It wasn't locked and I threw it open, climbing her stairs three at a time. I burst into her room. She was sitting at the edge of her bed as if she were waiting for me. Her hands were in her lap and her head was down.

I almost forgot why I was there until I saw him. What the hell was he doing here? Really, what the HELL? My mouth couldn't move. I tried to say something, anything, but it felt glued shut. I felt helpless as I looked between them both incredulously. There was no way that they both were in front of me, in her bedroom, in the bedroom that I planned on only being in. There he was, fucking Gale.

"We knew you'd come, Katniss said-" My face turned murderous as he spoke.

"Shut the fuck up." My breathing was ragged and my heart flew around in my chest. "Katniss, explain."

"I…" Her reply was quiet, and strained.

"She-"

"I said shut the fuck up Gale." I spit out as my head snapped to him. "I am talking to her, not you. Don't say anything else until I hear from her." I turned back to my love. Was she still my love? "Please, you're killing me here…explain."

"He kissed me." She looked up to me with innocent, unsure eyes.

"That I know." I stated between clenched teeth. "Go on.'

"I kissed him back," My heart…my poor heart. "But I was drunk, and I didn't know that it wasn't you."

"Really, Katniss?! I look nothing like that jackass." Gale and I sputtered.

"I said I was drunk. I'm sorry Peeta…" She paused as if she had more to say.

"Stop drinking then, but…go on." My fists clenched at my sides.

"I'm confused. I need time to think. I never kissed anyone besides you, and now Gale, and I…I don't know how I feel anymore."

And there…right there…was where I lost all hope.

* * *

My home was in shambles by the time I was through last night. Katniss had tried to calm me, and in my rage I think I had pushed her out of the way. This resulted in a major fight between Gale and I. I won thankfully. I couldn't handle losing more of my pride and Katniss all in one day. In the process I had made her terrified of me. Inside I knew that would push her towards Gale.

I went into another tantrum of throwing things. That's all this was actually. A big temper tantrum. I tried not to act childish, but sometimes wrecking things is the only way you could fix your head. It's not like I didn't have money to replace everything. What was money though without her to share it with? I stared across the lawn at her house, and I saw Gale leaving. That bastard. How the hell did he stay with her all night? What were they doing? If they did anything close to what she an I had, then I would kill him.

As if on cue just to drive me mad, he hugged her to him and placed a kiss on her lips. My hands clenched so hard I heard my knuckles popping. What did I expect, my mother was probably right. She was just a Seam girl after all. Seam girls had quite a reputation and now Katniss would fit in there too. I bit my lip in astonishment that I could just think such a thing. No, she was different. She had to be.

She watched him leave, like I did. Her fingers began to trace her lips in thought. _Did you enjoy his kiss better than mine?_ If she went to Gale, I don't know what I would do. I wasn't a fighter, but I had to fight for Katniss. To the death. Same as in the ring. Before I realized it I was in front of her. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her into her house and up to her room. She stumbled behind me as I dragged her along the stairs. After entering, I closed her door behind us and locked it. She had to decide, today. Me or him.

I began stripping my clothing down as she stared in awe. I didn't care about my shyness now or how awkward I felt. Pulling her to me, I kissed her, devouring her lips. She tasted of the same sweetness, but it was tainted by him. At first she didn't kiss me back, but I probed my tongue into her mouth and she relaxed against me. Her tongue played against mine as I unbuttoned her shirt. Pulling it off I unhooked her undergarments and threw them to the floor.

Grabbing her hand again, I brought her to the bed. No spoken words were said as I undressed the rest of her. She sat staring at me with those unsure eyes. "Lay down, Katniss." The lust and anger overpowered me. She was mine, I had to show her that. This was the only way I knew how. If she let me, then I had won against Gale.

Covering her body with mine, I began to kiss her again. I didn't wait for any formalities as I hooked her leg over my hip. She let out a gasp against my lips as I probed her entrance. Damn, she was so warm and wet. _Did I give you this reaction or did he?_ I attacked her mouth again with a more wanton need and I thrust into her. Her cries were muffled as I continued swirling my tongue into her open mouth. Jesus, she felt so good as she tightened around me. I wouldn't last long.

I gave her a few seconds to adjust to me before I pushed into her again. Her moan was loud and I took that as what it was. I spurred on, harder and deeper than the last. Her whimpers were coming faster and Her hands were in my hair as I kissed her hard. She bit my lip and that brought me deliriously close. I couldn't hold back as I plunged into _my_ Katniss.

"Fuck." I didn't mean to say it or be so vulgar in front of Katniss, but the feeling was just too great.

I don't think I had ever felt like this before when I touched myself. Not even when I thought of her. This surpassed any feeling I had ever known. Her moans were coming faster as I plummeted inside of her. She wrapped her legs around my hips and arched her back. With a scream she came. The look on her face was priceless and with one last kiss, it did me in. I orgasmed so hard I saw stars. I collapsed next to Katniss trying to catch my breath. I never knew she would feel that good. I was drained of energy.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I had heard someone crying. Was I dreaming? As the haze cleared from my mind I realized I hadn't been. Katniss really was crying. My eyes opened against the sunlight and I turned over to see her sitting in the windowsill. Somehow I knew I had hurt her.

"Katniss?"

"I'm okay. I just…never thought you would do that to me."

"Do what?" I pressed, unsure as to what she meant.

"Take me like I was just a Seam girl. I was a virgin Peeta. I mean…I liked it. I can't say I didn't I … I don't know. I just feel used. I just thought my first time would be filled with love. Actually, I don't know what I'm saying." Her voice became more angry. Now that Katniss I knew well. "Were you proving something? That I am just a slut like your mother says? You thought I was that easy that I had slept with Gale, right?"

I couldn't lie and say it wasn't true. In my jealous thoughts I had determined just that. I should have known she would never do such a thing. Actually, I did but I was too insecure. In essence, I had just ruined our first time. I tried not to be so hot-headed, actually I was really kind. Just like any man, envy had taken over my body and my actions resulted in this. I had to make it up to her, but how the hell will I do that? I really messed up this time.

 **Thanks, review please**


	4. Chapter 4 (PREVIEW)

**Preview to let you know I am still working on it**

"Peace offering." I smiled as I took my hand from her face. I watched as her eyes lit up with excitement. She squealed as she ran over to the table, inhaling the aromas in the room. I laughed as she stood there scanning over everything in awe. "Am I forgiven?"

"Oh, Peeta. Of course you are." I pulled out her chair for her. After scooting her up to the table, I kissed her head and took my own place.

"I thought you would like it. Dig in." After a few minutes of her just staring I started to become worried. "Something wrong?"

"No." Her laugh was like music to my ears. "I just don't know what all of this is! It looks delicious. The only thing I know is the turkey and the cheese buns."

"I'm glad you think so. I was afraid you wouldn't like my cooking." Her eyes snapped to me in disbelief. I swear I could see her drooling, and I found it extremely cute as I pointed to each one as I spoke. "Well, there's roasted turkey with orange-cranberry-apple stuffing. I also made cranberry chutney. Cheese buns to your hearts content. I baked larger ones in case you wanted to make turkey sandwiches later. Garlic butter cheesy mash potatoes. A squash soup. Hunter's salad with arugula and crisp greens. Lastly, a lemon cream pie."

"And what about that one over there?" She pointed behind me, and I turned briefly to look at the counter.

"Oh, that." I smiled mischievously. "That is a blackberry breakfast tart for the morning. And it should only be eaten in the morning, you got that? So no late night snacks." Her shoulders slumped and I chuckled.

"Fine then…" She mumbled rolling her eyes. I watched as she piled her plate high.

 **Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4 (Full)

**Please review guys so I know how much you are or aren't enjoying the story. Now onward! P.S. I'm so happy I have the time to write again!**

"Peace offering." I smiled as I took my hand from her face. I watched as her eyes lit up with excitement. She squealed as she ran over to the table, inhaling the aromas in the room. I laughed as she stood there scanning over everything in awe. "Am I forgiven?"

"Oh, Peeta. Of course, you are." I pulled out her chair for her. After scooting her up to the table, I kissed her head and took my own place.

"I thought you would like it. Dig in." After a few minutes of her just staring I started to become worried. "Something wrong?"

"No." Her laugh was like music to my ears. "I just don't know what all of this is! It looks delicious. The only thing I know is the turkey and the cheese buns."

"I'm glad you think so. I was afraid you wouldn't like my cooking." Her eyes snapped to me in disbelief. I swear I could see her drooling, and I found it extremely cute as I pointed to each one as I spoke. "Well, there's roasted turkey with orange-cranberry-apple stuffing. I also made cranberry chutney. Cheese buns to your heart's content. I baked larger ones in case you wanted to make turkey sandwiches later. Garlic butter cheesy mash potatoes. A squash soup. Hunter's salad with arugula and crisp greens. Lastly, a lemon cream pie."

"And what about that one over there?" She pointed behind me, and I turned briefly to look at the counter.

"Oh, that." I smiled mischievously. "That is a blackberry breakfast tart for the morning. And it should only be eaten in the morning, you got that? So no late night snacks." Her shoulders slumped and I chuckled.

"Fine then…" She mumbled rolling her eyes. I watched as she piled her plate high. "Don't you want some?" Her mouth was almost stuffed full like a chipmunk.

"I will wait for dessert." I smiled at her cuteness.

"Your loss."

I watched as she shameless ate everything in sight and when I thought she couldn't simply eat anymore she asked in the most fatigued voice for more food. My eyes opened a little wide in shock. How did she stay so fit still? I laughed shortly before I answered her.

"I'll bring out the last course right now." I cleared the table of the leftover bits of food before I told her to stand and close her eyes. She did it quietly without complaint as I blindfolded her eyes and then brought her gown over her head. She gasped at the slightly cold room. I watched as her lower lip quivered in anticipation and I lay her on the table. "Don't move, I'm going to get something."

I walked to the counter and brought back a bowl of sweetened whipped cream. I placed it next to her head with a spoon. After a few seconds of watching the most beautiful sight I could behold, I brought the spoon to her lips. I stared intently as it disappeared into her warm mouth. A slight mmm noise sounded as she swallowed then licked her lips.

"So this is dessert?" Her voice was shaky but wanton.

"No, you are." I then got another spoonful of cream and ran it down her neck, across her breasts and down where I loved to taste the most.

* * *

After a few weeks of spending the night with Katniss, I began watching her as she slept. She was so beautiful and my heart ached from loving her but I knew that in the end, I was just her fuck buddy. Her comfort. Everyone across the nation knew I loved her deeply. She knew and somewhere in there, I hoped she could love me back.

As I stared at her sleeping face, I began to reminisce about the games. How she thought I was faking my love, when in fact I was just professing my feelings. She thought I had teamed up with the Careers to kill her when in fact, I was protecting her. All my life since I'd known her, that is all I wanted to do.

Leaning over, I whispered in her ear "I love you Katniss." before closing my eyes to sleep.

The bright sun came too soon and I stirred with a groan, turning my head from it. I rubbed my eyes briefly before opening them to none other than Haymitch sitting on the bed. I grabbed the sheet that barely covered my manhood and pulled it up.

"Jesus Haymitch!" I growled, looking around for Effie. Luckily she didn't come. I glanced at the clock. He was awake? It was only 7:24 AM!

"Put your clothes on loverboy. You have an interview today at noon." He looked around the room presumably for Katniss.

As if on cue, she walked out of the bathroom completely dressed. "I...oh..." She stammered as she spotted the extra in the room.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about this, but I'm jealous. Just letting you know. Do you know how hard it is to have sex around here? They banned all the prostitutes!" I chuckled at his declaration of sexual sobriety.

"I...we were just comforting each other," At Haymitch's eyebrow raise she continued angrily, "Not that way!"

"Sure pumpkin." Haymitch stood up and slapped me on the butt. "Get ready, I'll see both of you downstairs." He winked at Katniss and I and left the room.

After the interview which was broadcast all over Panem, Haymitch held an interview of his own. Katniss couldn't stand anything to do with President Snow and became sick to her stomach, immediately throwing up after it. Her mom took her away for some medication.

"How long have you been humping the lights out of each other?"

"Smooth Haymitch, real smooth." I laughed as he made hand movements that mimicked sex. "It's not really any of your business anyway."

"It is my business, I need to know what's going on around here. I thought everything was for show. Now I'm thinking...you two love each other?"

"Correction, I love Katniss, she-"

Mrs. Everdeen and the love of my life burst through the door, catching me off guard. Haymitch jumped, taking a fighting stance then relaxed when he saw who it was. I questioned Katniss with my eyes and she just stared back blankly. She looked cold even.

"What did you do?!" There was so much anger in her mom's voice.

"Calm down, Mrs. Calm down. Tell us why you're in such a rage." Haymitch tried to crack a joke but it was quickly snuffed by her icy stare. He looked at me with an awkward expression.

"Katniss, tell them." Her mom was still proper when she spoke, but I could feel the anger emitting from her soul. Katniss stood, staring at me with those cold eyes. What happened? "You won't tell them? Fine. It has come to light that she's pregnant. Katniss is pregnant, and you better do right by her!" And with that, she stormed off leaving Katniss with us.

"I..." I swallowed hard. "Is...it's true?" My voice cracked against my will. She nodded and I felt my legs turn to jelly. I quickly sat down.

"It's your fault. Who asked you to not use protection huh? It had to have happened the first night when you..." Her voice died off and I saw tears gather in her eyes.

Haymitch watched baffled before something clicked in his head. "Did he hurt you?" Katniss stared at me without answering and Haymitch flew in a rage, grabbing me by the shirt. She saved me from a punch to the face, holding his arm.

"Stop! It's not like that." He let go of me pushing me away.

"It better not be like that! So tell me, what are you talking about then? You're acting like he forced something on you. You got the tears going, eyes wide like a scared deer."

"I treated her badly our first time. I was jealous of Gale and I thought she wasn't a virgin, so I ...treated her like she was from the Seam. I hurt her feelings, but every time has been consensual. I'm not fucking like that Haymitch. I couldn't intentionally hurt Katniss ever!"

"I see...kinky...I didn't know you had it in you." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. Typical. "You alright Katniss?"

"I don't want it." She stated. "Peeta, I don't want it. What about Snow? If he finds out...he'll use it as bait. I have to get rid of it."

"What the hell are you saying?" I growled in annoyance. I just learned I was a father and now she was trying to make me not one.


End file.
